The present invention relates to a count system for counting and calculating weighted pulse signals. In counting and calculating weighted pulse signals, according to the prior art approach, a stream of pulses, the pulse number of which depends upon the individual weight, is generated and the total number of the pulses are counted by a counter. Implementation of a pulse generator which generates the stream of pulses, the pulse number of which depends upon the individual weight, may be more complicated as the weight becomes larger. In other systems of the prior art, input pulse signals of different weights are counted individually and then the each counted numbers of the input pulses are multiplied by the associated weights to produce a desired information. The system may become tedious since a requested number of multiple pairs of the counter and the multiplier must be increased correspondingly with increase in the number of different weight units.